


Assisted Relaxation

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [55]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Lettuce is a little tense, and Pai helps her relax.
Relationships: Midorikawa Lettuce/Pie
Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/600295
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

As Pai reads in the living room, he hears Lettuce coming out of the bathroom, fresh from her shower. She enters the room wearing a mint green nightie that is just short enough to reveal her lime green panties to him, but he can tell right away that she is anything but relaxed as she comes over to join him.

“You seem rather tense for someone who has just gotten out of the shower,” he comments, and she sighs.

“I’m really nervous,” she admits.

“For your thesis presentation tomorrow?” he asks, and she nods. It is an important day for her, and it makes sense that she would be nervous, but still, he is certain that she will be just fine. “You have nothing to worry about. Besides Ryou and myself, you are the most knowledgeable person on the planet when it comes to both alien and Mew biology, and you have already surpassed us both when it comes to Mew pediatrics alone. You really have nothing to fear.”

“I know that, but still…” She bites her lip, but still blushes a bit at his compliment.

“How about I give you a massage? Do you think that might help you calm down a little bit?” he asks. He spreads his legs, giving her room to sit in front of him, and she accepts his offer without another word, taking a seat in front of him.

Pai places his hands on her shoulders and begins rubbing them, digging his fingers in deep enough to help her work out her tension, and it is not long before moans begin to escape her lips. Lettuce lets him move his hands down her back, thoroughly massaging every inch of her as he goes, and she loses herself more and more to it, until she is mewling for him, the pleasure of such a simple act nearly too much for her. It is both relaxing and stimulating all at once, and the lower he goes, the more excited she becomes, unable to hide that fact from him.

Once he reaches the waistband of her panties, he stops, pulling his hands back, but Lettuce leans back against him, tilting her head to the side as she whispers, “Please continue.” He can tell exactly what she wants from that request alone, and placing his hands on her hips, he begins to massage around the band, moving his hands along the front of it.

Pai massages along the front waistband for a bit before steadily moving his hands up her stomach, while nuzzling the back of her exposed neck, listening to the way she moans in contentment for him. By the time his hands reach her small breasts, she is squeezing her thighs together from her excitement, and as he cups them in his hands and kisses the back of her neck, she begins unconsciously grinding her butt back against him, rubbing the tent steadily forming in his boxers.

Lettuce is soon completely lost to pleasure, leaning back further against him as she spreads her legs for him, her knees over top of his thighs, leaving her feet dangling. Softly, she begs, “Please….touch me down there next…”

Her wish is his command, and Pai reaches a hand down to rub her over top of her panties, already a bit damp from her excitement. The more he rubs her, teasing her with his fingers, the damper they grow, until he can feel just how wet she is becoming under his touch. She whimpers and squirms, face reddening before she says, “Please, go under...touch me directly…”

Again, he teases her, even after he has pushed his hand under her panties. He does not press a finger inside of her, content to continue to rub her like this, taunting and teasing her until she finally reaches her breaking point, no longer able to tolerate all of this teasing, when she needs so much more. Crying out, Lettuce says, “Please! Just make love to me!”

That is all that she needs to ask, and he loops his arms under her legs, lifting her up enough to pull her panties halfway down her thighs, and to free his cock from his boxers. Once that is taken care of, he steadily lowers her, pulling her down onto his member until she is sinking onto it, with Pai slowly filling her, and her moans growing louder and more indulgent as she gives into her pleasure. Soon enough, he is completely buried inside of her, and he begins to thrust slowly into her, gentle at first, as he lets her get used to it and lets her ride out her pleasure, moaning and whimpering for him.

But then, he begins to pick up speed, his pace increasing as he grows rougher with her in his need. Soon enough he is fucing her at a pace that a human couple would not be able to manage, and Lettuce continues to scream out in pleasure with each thrust, so loudly that it serves as quite the contrast to her normal demeanor.

It does not take long for either of them to work themselves into a frenzy, overwhelmed with pleasure and moaning for one another, until it is impossible for them to hold back anymore. Lettuce is soon screaming as she reaches her climax, with Pai hilting himself inside of her as he joins her, both coming together.

She falls back against his chest as she struggles to catch her breath in the afterglow, and she lets her panties, stretched on her legs, fall to the floor at last. After resting for several minutes, she turns on top of him, making sure that his semi-flaccid cock is still within her, so that she can straddle him. She puts her hands on his shoulders, and pulls him into a long kiss, listening to the way he moans into it.

When she pulls back from it, she gives him a warm smile and says, “Thank you so much for helping me relax. I feel a lot better now.”


	2. Chapter 2

It does not take long for Pai to get hard inside of her again, and when she feels him begin to stir, Lettuce starts to bounce on top of him, slowly and gently, as she lays her head against his chest. She is so content and happy that she lets herself get a bit too relaxed, and too lost in the moment, and ends up speaking what she is thinking without actually meaning to.

She does not intend to say, “I’ve been thinking about stopping my birth control,” out loud, but she does, accidentally letting him know what is on her mind rather abruptly, rather than finding a more suitable time to discuss it with him properly.

“You have? What for?” Pai asks, confused and clueless for a moment, ever the detached scientist, until he actually thinks about what she has said, and the real implications there. His eyes widen as he thinks about it as a boyfriend rather than a researcher, and he suddenly understands. “Do you want a child?” he asks at last.

Lettuce nods shyly, ducking her head down before looking back up to try and explain herself to him. “It’s just...Ichigo’s kittens are so cute! And...and Pudding’s little monkeys, too, and Zakuro and Mint’s new pups and little chick! I love spending time with them, and I’ve always wanted children of my own, and the only reason I really put off motherhood was to focus on my studies!”

She increases her pace with each word, and by the end of her confession, she is riding him with abandon, and it is a wonder she can speak to him at all, between all of her moans. Pai finds himself unable to speak to her right now, as overwhelmed as she has him with the pace of her fucking. He is not used to Lettuce letting herself go this wild with him, understanding right away just how important her secret desire really is to her.

That being said, he is still not able to say anything to her about it either way, because she does not give him a chance to catch his breath and reply to her, leaving him completely helpless beneath her, only able to thrust up into her as she bounces on his lap. He will have to be given the proper chance to catch his breath before he can actually discuss this with her, too lost in the moment to do anything else.

For now, he just lets her ride him, working out whatever excitement she may have built up while talking about and daydreaming about having a family with him, and while she does, he can’t help but lose himself in her fantasies as well. Though he has thought about his future with her, he has never thought that far beyond the next step, and now, as he contemplates what she has said, amidst his overwhelming pleasure, he knows that he is happy to follow along wherever she may lead, and that they have a very promising future together.

As soon as Lettuce reaches her climax, coming hard on top of him, Pai is brought to his as well, unable to hold back when he feels her pussy tightening around him. With a groan, he joins her in her ecstasy, and the two of them ride out their shared orgasm, until they are left to try and catch their breath, still caught up in the tingling excitement, the pleasure lingering for some time after.

But Pai is eager to catch his breath, and eager to respond to Lettuce’s confession with a question of his own. Once he is able to, he helps her up onto her shaky legs, and says, “Please, follow me to the bedroom.” He walks slowly so that she will be able to keep up in her current state, and she follows along behind him, confused at his sudden request that they change location.

She thinks that he is just not quite worn out yet, and wants to pick up where they left off while in bed, but then, he surprises her by going to the dresser, instead of having her come lay down with him on the bed. He searches for something in the dresser while Lettuce looks on in confusion, and he hides whatever he finds behind his back as he turns to face her again.

“I had been planning on waiting until we celebrated your graduation with your doctorate in Xenobiology and Hybrid Pediatrics,” he explains, the complicated words rolling off his tongue as easy as any other. “But since you brought up your desire to have a child tonight, it only seems appropriate to rush things along a little bit, and show you that I do agree with what you have said, and am eager to take that step in our relationship.”

Lettuce’s eye go wide as he pulls out a ring box, opening it to reveal an emerald ring, with aquamarine accents, resting inside. Pai continues, saying, “It seems like now is the best time to ask you right away. I would be happy to father your child, just as long as you will agree to be my wife.”

For a moment, Lettuce can’t speak at all. She was not expecting this, not even when she brought up having children, though she had been hoping for a while that the two of them would one day get married. But then a wide smile breaks out across her face as she holds out her left hand to him, crying, “Of course! Of course I’ll be your wife!”

Tenderly, Pai slides the ring onto her finger, and just as soon as he is done, Lettuce throws herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck as she pulls him into a passionate kiss, happier than she can ever remember being.

Pai returns her kiss for some time, and when he does finally break it, he asks, “I take it my little mermaid is up for round three?”

When she nods, he picks up his fiancee, so that he can carry her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> I'll follow back so long as you don't post anything hateful!


End file.
